Dimension Twist
| image= Two girls with Sego.png | caption= | season = 3 | mission = 308 | broadcast= 57 | story = | writer= | director= | us = | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} Drakken’s latest stolen invention causes him, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Rufus to be sucked into the world of cable TV. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Scientist: "No! in the wrong hands, this device could open a black hole the size of Nevada!" Kim and Ron: "The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer?" Scientist: "How did you know?" Kim: "Last year." Ron: "Professor Dementor." Kim: "Las Vegas." Ron: "Almost went black hole." Kim and Ron: "Saved the world!" Scientist: "Well, it's been stolen...again." Ron: "Aww, man! A rerun!" Kim: "Too much TV, Ron. Real life, here?" Shego: Could this be any easier? Kim: Ughh, I don't think so... Notes Production Information Errors * Drakken's hair falls out but then his hair grows back in 2 seconds. * Ron lost his pants before he entered the portal. But when he came out from the banana cabin, his pants are on. * Kim says the events of Ron the Man happened "last year", but that episode was in the first season. (Because the 1st and 2nd season is their sophomore year...in the series they has already gone through their freshman year and they started with their sophomore year.) * In this episode, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is red and yellow, but in Ron the Man, it was grey. * In the Hospital scene- Kim's midriff goes from skin-colored, to the same color as her hospital scrubs, and back to skin colored. *During the Bueno Nacho commercial, Ron says "Por favor" as "Por Fav-or." This may however just be slang or a mess up in lines. Continuity * The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is the same one which was stolen before in "Ron the Man". * The Fearless Ferret makes an appearance in this episode in the form of the old TV show. Allusions * Evil Eye for the Bad Guy is a direct parody of the TV series Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, complete with the theme song. * Pals is a parody of Friends. * The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey is a parody of Tom and Jerry. * The "Fearless Ferret" opening titles (which Ron and Drakken find themselves stuck in) are based on the opening title sequence of the 1960's live action Batman series. * The scene with Kim in space makes several references to Star Trek. Not only is she wearing a red shirt, in which the red shirted characters in that series would usually die in the episode, as Wade told Kim; the Space Commander also calls Kim ensign, in which most of the red shirted characters were ensigns, so both of these serve as references towards the Star Trek series. * When Drakken is trapped on "Puppet Pals", a series of lines are heard that go "Here", "There", "Where?" This is a variation on the famous line from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears cartoon, "Here, There, Everywhere." (No its not its a parody of the PBS Kids show Teletubbies) * One of the shows parodies was similar to Hollywood Squares, which is a tic-tac-toe question game; some of the characters in this episode were in a similar game show.(No it was a triangle) * Host says: "You’ve been voted out of the igloo". This scene was a parody of the hit reality program Survivor, in which people are voted out of the location they are attempting to survive in. Gallery 2924864475 6a99a84679.jpg 344.jpg 260229.jpg 020.jpg C48.jpg KPRecapDimensionTwist.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Twistredsuit5xn.jpg External Links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery